The Young and the Hopeless: Wherein Lies Continue
by hatmanthehat
Summary: fenrisxhawke Slow build. Hawke is a powerful warrior woman with a tortured past and a strenuously relationship with her family. After arriving in Kirkwall, she meets a dashing elf with an equally dark past. Can these two help each other heal past wounds? Or will their strong beliefs and personalities keep them apart? Takes place during the events of Dragon Age 2.
1. Chapter 1: Child of Burning Time

AN: so i finaly finishd da2 and it wus awsummmmm. i luved everyone especialy fenfen who is sooo hot much hotter than all the first ones. i apoplogize to those who want hawk/fenris right away - this is a slow bild becus i am improoving my riting since the later few years. fangs to my gurl gxk for being my beta (which i know what it is now)

My name is Mercie Hawke. I live in a small, decrepit hovel owned by my uncle Gamlen Hawke, with my mother Leandra Hawke and my sister Bethany Hawke in the city of Kirkwall in the Free Marches. A few short years ago, my life was perfect. My mother, father, brother, sister and I all lived in a cozy little farmhouse in a Ferelden village called Lothering. Then, everything changed when the Darkspawn attacked! As you know, Darkspawn originated when the curse on Thedas only known as Magi corrupted the Maker's sacred ground. They are twisted mirrors of their once human replicas - which is funny, because it's hard to get more twisted than a mage.

My father was a mage, as is my sister, and it has been a stain on our family - and one of the main reasons why we are living in this disgusting hovel! The other reason is that Gamlen is a useless drunk with a gambling problem and also we had to flee Ferelden, so we are broke.

Oh also my brother died back in Ferelden but it's ok because he was whiny and jealous and would probably turn out just like his uncle, and my sister is useless and doesn't work on account of the fact that she is a mage and therefore is too cowardly to walk the streets. As you also know, Kirkwall, which is where we live, is home to a very sizeable amount of templars, which is partially why I wanted to come here in the first place - to know that the streets can be safe of evil magics that spit in the face of the Andraste. Also, I was hoping that they would finally catch my hideous apostate sister and enslave her in the circle, as she deserves, but so far they've been pretty bad at their jobs.

Andraste was a great powerful woman, one whom I like to model myself after. She was a powerful warrior in her day, and took down the hateful and disgusting Tevinter Imperium, which was run by darkspawn-worshipping mage whores. She was also a warrior and very powerful, which is why I, too, am a warrior and very powerful. Some day, I hope to lead a siege against the tevinters and recapture their land in her name but also mine mostly mine! My name.

Anyway, it was a pretty nice day in Kirkwall because it wasn't too hot and not too cold either. Also it was pretty nice because after being enslaved as lowly mercenaries for a year to pay for our entrance into the city, Bethany and I were finally free and now we could make our own name. Well, mostly I would make a name for myself and Bethany would just freeload off of me because for some reason she can't leave the house when I'm not around. Unfortunately I had literally no money so I couldn't even go to the Hanged Man and drink unless I met up with some of my old mercenary buddies but I didn't really feel like it because I wanted to enjoy being free and also sometimes they would hit on Bethany which I totally didn't understand because she's not nearly as pretty as me.

I decided to go to Hightown because it was sunnier there and even though I was broke the sun is free. Bethany followed me as usual, and I sighed but just pretended she didn't exist which was pretty much what I did every day anyway. It usually worked out okay until she decided to talk to someone, but I trained that instinct out of her pretty well. So even though she was quiet she kept on smiling all the time, which turned out to be pretty annoying too.

"Why are you smiling so much? You keep flashing your teeth like their going out of style. Don't you know they look like chicklets!?" I demanded as we walked up the stairs to Hightown.

"Oh, it's just very nice outside today," she said vacantly. "It's almost summer."

"Don't be so shallow," I said. "Do you only think about the weather and like pretty Orlesian clothes?"

"No, I also think it's nice that we don't have to work for the Red Iron anymore."

"You just think that because you suck at being a mercenary," I said. She didn't reply because she totally knew it was true. I was a really awesome mercenary because I was a warrior and really good at killing people and also the sight of blood did nothing but strengthen my desire to win. But Bethany was like a delicate flower who couldn't stand the sight of blood and also was a healing and burning things mage so she really sucked at killing people. That's probably why all of my mercenary friends invited me to the hanged man and not Bethany, but she always came along anyway. Get your own friends, Bethany!

So we walked into Hightown and Bethany immediately started looking at everyone's pretty clothes which I thought was so useless because why wear satiny dresses when you could wear bulky and powerful armor with giant pauldrons that make your enemies run away at the mere sight of you because they are so scared.

We ran into this random dwarf because he said he could pay us money. Of course, a dwarf and money go together almost as well as dwarves and sewage. I wanted to smack him on the spot for even approaching me and sullying my naturally sunshiney and friendly aura. Did he think we were lowly whores just because we were beautiful? Dwarves are also so insensitive and disgusting and short! I read somewhere that they ate and pooped dirt! Unfortunately, I super needed money, and so did Bethany if she was going to buy and of those dresses which i totally wouldn't let her anyway because let's face it, I'd be the one making all of the money in this relationship. I was forced to make nice with the dwarf because Bethany is not allowed to talk to people. I tried my best not to punch his stupid face every time he said words.

"So I heard you were like paying money for people to kill darkspawn," I said. "I am like super good at killing darkspawn because I am from Fereldan and killed like a million of them just to get here. Also I am a warrior - AND NOT A WHORE SO DON'T EVEN THINK IT BUCKO - and clearly you will need one because you are just a dwarf and are therefore weak and cannot defend yourself. But I can defend you for money. Also my sister Bethany has to come along."

The dwarf thought about that for a second and then said "Ew, you're from Fereldan? Gross, we don't accept your kind here."

I was shocked and appalled. "Well I don't accept your kind anywhere, filthy nug humper," I told him because he is gross and a dwarf. So I totally flipped my hair and walked away from him and he probably eyed my babealicious bod as I sashayed away but he wasn't going to get any of it because he is a dwarf and ugly and I am not an easy lay, ok. I will save myself for the man who truly loves me and preferably is hot but maybe I'll make an exception because I am open-minded but not a dwarf or one of those gross grey horned guys but we'll get to them later.

I was about to go back to Lowtown when another dwarf stopped me. I wanted to punch him in the face because I was so tired of being bothered by dwarves, but he ignored my glare of pure disdain and talked to me anyway.

"I heard you were talking to my brother Bartrand about the Deep Roads expedition," he said.

"Is that the one where I kill darkspawn for money?" I asked. "Because I am super good at killing darkspawn and also I need money."

"Well my friend, you are talking to the right dwarf," he said. "The name's Varric, and I'm going to get you on that expedition."

"I don't usually like talking to dwarves," I warned him very concernedly and caringly for I wasn't a racist I just wanted him to be aware that I was uncomfortable and for him not to be concerned, "but I totally love money. So I guess I have something in common with you Dwarves amirite. Also is it okay if my sister Bethany comes with us? She's totally terrible at killing darkspawn but she'll complain forever if she gets left at home. Also she needs money too." I leaned in a little closer so she wouldn't hear this last part - she was busy staring at some guy's clothes anyway. "Also she makes pretty good bait."

"Hold up there birdie, it isn't quite that open an invitation," said the dwarf. "The only way you're going to get on that expedition is if you partner with Bartrand. It means investing fifty gold crowns but I promise the returns will be excellent."

"Fifty crowns?" I gasped, shocked. That's like a lot of money in the Free Marches where they use weird instead of dollars like everyone else. "But I have zero crowns. I came here to look for money, and now you're telling me to give you money?"

"Sweetie, that's how life works. It's called business," said Varric with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get you some jobs to start you up. You said you were good at killing darkspawn, right? And other things too, if my sources from the Red Iron are to be trusted. You'll do fine."

"So you have jobs for me that will get me money, then? Good, because or else I would have to stop talking to you immediately."

"Of course! I will make it worth your while. There's just one thing - don't tell Bartrand. And definitely don't let him know that I'll be partnering my way into his expedition as well."

"Wait, you're going on the expedition? But I thought I was!"

"We both are. Together. And sunshine over there too." He looked at Bethany and she finally noticed, skipping over to us.

"Is this a new friend?" she asked.

"Bethany, you know we don't make friends with dwarves, that's below us," I chastised. I turned to Varric. "I mean it's good that you're gonna get us money and stuff, but we still can't be friends."

Varric puffed in something that sounded like frustration. "It's a good thing you're so strong," he said cryptically and then walked away. "Meet me at the hanged man later if you need a job."

Just like that, he disappeared into the crowd. Which was probably really easy for him because he's so short, but also hard because he's so stinky. I turned to Bethany. "Girl, I was going to go for a drink anyway!" I said. "Usually I spend money at the hanged man but this time I'll be getting money!"

Bethany seemed pretty excited but she knew she shouldn't talk unless she had to, so instead she just followed me as we made our way out of Hightown.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Get Close

AN: now we met one of my fav charters she is also a strong wrrer woman. anyway, i only got 1111111 revow! ples send me more revows, i lov ur input commeters

So like me and Bethany totally went to the Hanged Man. I sashayed beautifully like any good female character should, and enticed many men and women with my sensually swaying hips. But I was not a whore so I did not return any of their lustful gazes because I am saving myself for a beautiful and loyal man of my dreams but I am not shallow so he can be not hot as long as he has a good personality but not if he's a dwarf or one of those gross grey horned people but we'll get to them later. Bethany skipped behind me like the woman child mage that she is and she was lucky they didn't ID at the Hanged Man because she totally has the maturity level of a nine-year-old and probably the mind of one too.

There were like a lot of drunk guys at the Hanged Man but it was OK because I was used to it, being a strong warrior mercenary with a high alcohol tolerance. My gaze was drawn to the bar where an elegant scantily-clad siren was chatting sexily with the bartender. Before I could get a better look, I was distracted by a strong womanly warrior hand being placed on my shoulder. If it had not belonged to a warrior I would have slapped it away much strongly for I am awarrior. But alas it belonged to my only acquaintance, a fellow Fereldan and ginger (not that I am a ginger in fact my hair is black like onyx), Aveline Vallen, who was totally married to a templar so good in my books although a bit of a stick in the mud.

"What do you want, prep?" I asked thoughtfully. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ah yes, I can see that you are busy ogling that woman," said Aveline.

"Um, obvs, can't you see that she's a sex goddess?"

"I don't know, she looks like a grade F- whore to me," remarked Aveline casually. "Anyway, how does it feel being free of debt slavery?"

"Good," I said, then she cut me off.

"Anyway, I want to ask you a favor."

"Does it involve killing things and money? Because I totally love killing things and I totally love money," I said, cutting Aveline off because she rudely cut me off.

"Um aren't we going to see that dwarf about killing things for money?" Bethany asked, cutting me off, and I said "Shut up Bethany!" cutting her off. Don't speak unless spoken to, Bethany!

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could accompany me on a patrol," said Aveline. "It is down on the beaches, which we all know is a rough part of town, so you should be able to kill some ruffians, and also I am a guard now and make a decent wage, so you will be compensated for your labor."

"Um, okay, I guess you like totally owe me because I paid your way into the city and now I am broke, so I will accept your money," I said wisely. "Unfortunately Bethany has to come with us because my mom made me take care of her for the day."

"Sure I guess because it is bad to leave children unattended," said Aveline. Bethany looked slightly offended and then we left.

In a flash we were run into the beach. It was called the wounded coast which totally didn't make sense because coasts can't be wounded. I stuck my enchanted greatsword which was embued by the spirit of Humility whom I met in the Fade whilst dreaming as a child and he was so enamored with me that he agreed to enchant all of my weaponry forever into the ground to prove this fact. Aveline noticed and remarked "Right? Coasts can't be wounded," and I said "Yeah," agreeing warriorishly.

"Well actually, I think it refers to the amount of blood spilled on these sands."

"Shut up, Bethany," I said, cutting her off, and stabbing a random enemy whose blood spilled into the sand.

"OMG!" I exclaimed, staring at my dead enemy. "We are totally being ambushed!"

All of a suddenly, like twenty enemies spawned out of the sands. Luckily, me and Aveline made quick work of them with our womanly warrior skills. Bethany was mostly useless except for maybe healing Aveline a few times because she is not as good a warrior as me.

"OMG we were totally ambushed!" excalimed Aveline.

"I know right?" I said knowledgeably and with wisdom. "Oh BTW Aveline, now that we're out here I just remembered something. Do you remember that old dragon lady who brought us over the ocean?"

"Yeah, she was such a prep," said Aveline.

"No, she was goffical sexii," I corrected her sagely. "Anyway, I ttoally have to go deliver this amulet to the Dalish elves for her. Bethany?"

Bethany handed me the amulet because she is a good pack mule and Aveline and I stared at its beauty.

"Do you have to give it back?" asked Aveline. "It would make a good accessory."

"No, it toally wouldn't go with any of my outfits," I told her because Aveline has terrible fashion taste. "So we have to give it back."

"OK," said Aveline because she trusted my fashion advice. Then we set off for Sundermount.


	3. Chapter 3: Do NothingB Slap

AN: srry this cam out so l8 redders :( i didnot get any commeters, niec or mean. plese commet if you want fatster uptates!

OK so we were at Sundermount. Me and Aveline were totally hiking up the mountain but Bethany was complaining as usual because she never wears good shoes even though she knows we're going to go on our walks. There were these weird alien things which I guess were elves but totally looked different from Ferelden elves which is where I'm from and where I learned to kill darkspawn good.

"So I like have this amulet thing that I'm supposed to give to you," I told the head alien elf.

"Asha'belannar," she remarked stupidly.

"Yeah, like the dragon lady or whatever. I'm pretty sure her name was Flemeth, not Asha. Anyway, she totally told me to give this to you so take it." I repeated. I figured these weird Free Marsh elves were probably way more stupid than Ferelden elves, who were pretty stupid but still sexy. And I'm not racist.

"I knew you'd be coming, child," said the elf chick. "You'll need to travel to the ancient burial ground on the top of Sundermount."

"I don't wanna walk more," Bethany complained.

"Shut up, Bethany!" I said superiorily. Get better shoes, Bethany!

"Once you reach the top, you must perform a special rite. Speak to my First, she will help you with your task," said the elf.

"OK," I said. We walked away tsunderishly like the sexually appealing women we are and Bethany.

"Her first what?" Bethany asked as we walked away.

"I don't even know, Bethany, don't ask me questions," I said.

All of a sudden we turned around a corner and saw this slightly less freaky looking and more hot elf chick, except not as hot as that babe in the bar, crouching weirdly and looking at something. It was glowing. Not the chick, but the thing she was looking at in her hand. That probably meant it was magic and she was a mage. I wanted to stroll casually yet sensually past without her noticing us, but unfortunately she looked up and deigned herself worthy enough to speak in my presence. Me and Aveline were clearly annoyed but Bethany was all hopeful because she's a gross mage too and doesn't have any mage friends because I keep sending them to the circle. Mom and I both agree that Bethany isn't allowed to hang out with other mages, they're bad influences.

"Andaran atish'an," said the mage elf alien chick. "What are three shemlen doing in the camp?"

"Excuse me, I am a Hawke, not a shemlen," I corrected her. "And Aveline is a Vallen and Bethany is a Hawke but also probably a shemlen because she's a mage and kind of dumb. We're going to give Flemeth's necklace back to the top of Sundermount."

"Oh, I'll help you with that," said the elf chick and I sighed because I didn't want this stupid mage's help and also I hate having more than one mage in my party and Bethany always has to be in my party because my mom makes me babysit her. "I'm Merrill, Keeper Marethari's First."

"Her first what?" asked Bethany.

"Shut up, Bethany, you're not supposed to talk to strangers," I said.

"It's OK," said the Merill. "You Hawkes might not know of our ways. I am training to become the Keeper of our tribe, but I have to learn a lot more magic before I can be as good as Keeper Marethari."

"What? That elf chick was a mage too? I hate mages," I complained.

"I don't understand. Asha'bellanar is also a mage," said the Merrill.

"Um, no, Flemeth is a shapeshifter and a dragon, so much cooler than a mage. I mean, did Andraste ever say anything about dragons turning into darkspawn and spiting the Maker's good work? I didn't think so."

"Dragons are pretty cool," said the Merill. "Anyway, Sundermount is this way."

"I thought we were on Sundermount," said Bethany.

"Shut up, Bethany," said Aveline, and we high fived because she is my friend and we're also totally on the same wavelength.

We totally walked through Sundermount and killed like a bunch of monsters but not any darkspawn so I was disappoint. Aveline and I were badass warriors as usual and even Bethany was kind of good because she knew she was a mage so she was only useful when she stayed behind and occasionally healed the real warriors. This new chick, though, she was so dumb and tried to pretend she was a warrior but she was in fact a mage and kept dying. Bethany had to keep healing her and had barely any healing left for Aveline, but I was OK because I never get hurt and am a great fighter. Could this elf chick not heal herself? What was the point of being a mage if you can't heal yourself.

Anyway, we finally made it up to that weird graveyard thing that the keeper told us about. We killed a bunch of gross bugs and weird skeletons, but no darkspawn. There was this weird shiny thing that I kept trying to get past but I couldn't even though I am very strong. The elf chick stepped out in front of me and I laughed because she is puny and also a mage so how could she punch the wall better than me?

Then, she did something so horrible and heinous and bad and also terrible that I had to bathe like 3 times when I got home just to cleanse the horrible sin from my soul and I prayed to Andraste like twice. Really good prayers and my mom clapped after because they were so touching and I am so holy that is why good spirits imbue by weapons always.

Anyway, the horrible thing that she did: she slitted her wrists like a true blood mage! And she used her corrupt mage blood which was brown like poo against the wall and it disappeared! I gasped and yelled "Blood Magic!" and then Aveline too gasped and too yelled "Blood Magic!" And I covered Bethanny's eyes because I did not want her to be corrupt.

The Merrill avoided my gaze and ushered us in. I did NOT follow her in because it was probably an evil trap for my saintly soul like Andraste.

"Where do you think you're going!?" I demanded, using my greatsword to spin her around. "That was blood magic if you did not hear what I said before and aveline too said! That is horrible and heinous and bad and ALSO terrible in the eyes of our lord Andraste!"

"I know it is blood magic," said the Merrill. "It's the only way for me to lift the enchantment. I'm sorry…"

"Blood Magic!" yelled Aveline. "My husband was a templar," she remarked all sad. "I would never consort with a mage!"

"B-But your friend is a mage…?" Said the Merrill all stupidly and blood magey.

"She's not my friend," I corrected her. "She's my sister, so I have to bring her places because my mom says so. Anyway, we've established that blood magic is bad and you can't do it anymore ok? I will ignore this JUST ONCE because you didn't know any better because your mage teacher probably taught you that demons are good and you should sleep with them like a whore but I feel bad for you because you are just a victim of circumstance and need time to realize the error of your ways which I will teach you."

"Umm… Alright. Just this way, then." Said the Merrill, confused and probably dumb. We walked up to an altar, and then had a quick fight with some guys, but no darkspawn still. I mean, do these people not know that I am practically the hero of Ferelden because of all the Darkspawn I killed even though I am not because she is a different person than me and also the queen of Ferelden who will never die goffical romantic in her husband's arms in the deep roads because he betrayed her for a dumb whore who I don't know of but still I feel her pain and also she is immortal and my cousin.

Anyway, the fight was finally over so I gave the Merrill the amulet and she brought it to the altar. She said some weird words which were probably mage gibberish - she was very fond of that, and Bethny nodded along. Then pew psh pkawow there was lights and magic all around but it was good magic I knew because it was shapeshifter dragon magic and not mage magic.

Then, all of a suddenly, Flemeth was run into our dimension. She appeared very goffical and gorgeous, even though she was old (but not senile). Her dress was a goffic purple, and tall, thigh-high boots that would not normally suit a woman her age, but she wore them very well on her hot bod. Also, she now had hair horn things which were suuper goffical even though they reminded me of those terrible grey horned men but we'll get to them later. Anyway, I was honored to be graced with her presence.

"Asha'bellanar…" The Merrill said dumbfounded and stupid because her name isn't Asha. And Flemeth looked at her and then walked over to me because I am more sexy obviously and also she wanted to thank me.

"Thank you, child," she said because she is quite goffic, and I smiled proudly. "I'm happy to see you fulfilled the end of your bargain, and that I didn't end up in some merchant's purse."

"Np, broseph," I said back, because we knew each other so well almost as if we were cousins in another lifetime. "So, why did you need me to bring this over again? Couldn't you just fly here? Why did you need to teleport?"

"Well, I was originally anticipating someone very close to me to do something very drastic. However, it seems that that someone is no longer in existence, so I'm not entirely sure what to do. I think I'll need to have a few words with a certain queen. I don't take well to those who don't keep their word."

"Oh, cool. My cousin's a queen." I remarked smartly, totally understanding her problem completely. "But she's very hot so probably not the traitor you're talking about."

"Huh," said the Asha. "Well, I suppose I'll be off then."

With that, she transformed into a beautiful horned dragon of purple and the Merrill gasped astonishedly and said "Dragons are pretty cool, Lethalan." Then the hot cougar flew off.


End file.
